Alone, Broken, GONE
by BleedingBlackBlood24-7
Summary: Bella has a hard time after Edward leaves in new moon and Charlie gets mad so he starts to abuse Bella. All hell breaks lose when the Cullens return bringing a regretful Edward with them. Will Bella take Edward back ? and will the Cullens realize what the bruises on Bella's body is?
1. bad boys are dangerous

Its all my fault. I made him go to far. He would have been easier on me but he just had a bad day.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, My father abuses me. Its my fault though, I make him mad and he needs an outlet. I shouldn't provoke him he has a bad temper and I add on to it by disobeying him. I just need to do what I'm told.


	2. this sucks!

**This story is one of my first so please tell me exactly how it is, bad or good. That means review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight sadly. Stephanie Myers does all credit goes to her**

**This is not a 'charlie love fic so please hate me if you will, and Bella never met Jacob. sorry folks.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I could here Charlie getting up and decided to start making his breakfast. I quickly fried some potatoes and sausage by the time he came down. I suddenly I heard heavy boots coming down the steps, I hurried to plate the food. Just as he walked into the kitchen I sat the plate on the table. Charlie sat down and started to ravage the food before him. He suddenly looked up from his plate and realized what was missing the same time I did. " Bella Marie Swan, WHERE THE HELL IS MY BEER."

I backed all the way up to the stove, which was still hot, as Charlie stood up from his seat and sauntered over to me. "YOU STUPID BITCH! He screamed at me. "I'm sorry Charlie I can get you one right now." He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "CHARLIE, SO NOW I'M NOT YOUR FATHER! YOU DUMB WHORE."

Hold on did he actually think I thought of him as my father? I don't even respect him as a human being anymore, but I know saying that will make it worse. "I'm sorry dad I didn't mean it please forgive me." I was begging him not to do anything, I was still sore from the last time. "I don't give second chances to slutty trash like you. And with that he pushed my back onto the burning hot stove. I screamed out in pain put I didn't cry that only made him stronger. The pain was terrible.

He screamed another stream of profanity's at me before letting me go and stomping out the door. I ran up the stairs, peeled off my shirt, turned on the cold water and hopped in the shower. It hurt so bad, but I had to do it. When I was done I changed my clothes to a black shirt, black jeans, black hoodie, complete with black converse. I left for school in agony.

This is my life and it sucks

**I am sorry if this is short but im just starting so please don't be mad**

**please review and be honest please. Was it good or bad idrk so help me out. THANK YOU**


	3. school, new girl, and skanks

**Thank you for the reviews. So sorry I haven't been on in a while school and craziness but...I'm back now! This chapter is basically Bella's POV.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

School. The only thing good about it is that I'm not at home with _him_.

For the most part its a place of misery for the unpopular kids like myself. Walking to my locker I can see the infamous duo of bitches, sluts, and mirror hoggers anyone has ever seen.

Lauren and Jessica are the popular rulers of the school. (Which doesn't make sense since they are the meanest things walking since hot sauce was invented.)

As soon as I opened my locker the skank parade made their way over to me to begin the morning torture session. Lauren stat off as usual.

"Oh Bella its been so long, a week since we last had to have our eyes horrified by your presence.

This girl has serious problems. "Lauren the only thing horrifying is that nose job you have, its the what fifth one now, right? Oh and its crooked.

Jessica didn't even get to start her torment because Lauren dragged her to the restroom to check her nose.

My subconscious was telling me to apologize to her but my logical side was thinking that she deserves it.

Letting my irrational side win I ran to catch her before the bell rang, said my quick apology about treating her the way I want to be treated and rushed to class.

"Miss swan you are late" was the only thing my teacher Mr. Conner said to me as I walked in.

**(A/N Mr. Conner is one of my real teachers names.)**

"Sorry sir it won't happen again" I sad and went to take my seat at the back of the class.

I instantly noticed that their was someone at my usually empty and lonely table.

It was a girl who looked even smaller than me with hair that was long and spiky. She kind of reminds me of a emo girl I once knew.

When she saw me she started bouncing, like a rabbit on steroids, and waited for me to sit down then blurted out something that sounded like,

MynameisTerriCllenIjustmovedhereitssoawesometomeetyouwhatsyourname?

After I processed all that I put on a smile even though I felt a pang in my chest from hearing that name, I started thinking of all the connections between her and _them_. My mind started to think of many crazy things, like why she reminds me of Alice with the bouncing, If they come back is Charlie going to hurt them to.

Instead of showing my pain and confusion I simply put on a fake smile and said.

"My name is Isabella but please call me Bella."

I heard their were new students but I thought they were all seniors.

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts by Mr. Conner telling us to turn to page 68.

Terri started to ask me about the homework when she suddenly went blank.

**I know you guys must hate me since I haven't been on in forever and I am cutting this story short, but I want to make the next part in the Cullens POV to show what is going on with them (btw they are vampires not human) but I am blocked and what should happen to Terri? I'm stuck on her as well. I don't know what to do next so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh and I'm looking for a beta so let me know if your interested.**

**THANK YOU :)**


End file.
